The Studio
When I loaded into Supreme Obby the first thing I noticed was the attention to detail and creativity on the stages. There were moving platforms, ice platforms, rotating platforms, and all other types. Things were going normally until a figure appearing to resemble the default 2006 character with a red torso, albeit slightly grey-tinted rushed at me. As soon as it connected with me, my game crashed. I assumed it was some Glitch in the game, as it felt unbeatable. But I was curious, and asked the owner what the figure was there for. He gave me the strangest reply I've ever heard. Me: Why do you have him in your game? Owner (his name didn't really show up back then): for game development. this game might help you understand him more. I was then teleported to another game, called rrGTy4 rrGTy4 As soon as I spawned, I was greeted with a blank baseplate. The only other thing was a big timer on the sky counting down to something from 30 seconds. When the timer hit 0, I was greeted with a popup of the shadow. There was text below it , saying, "Lighter? You're safe. Darker? Better watch out!" I was then kicked from the game again. More and more games appeared to be popping up as I played more of them. I'm guessing maybe they wanted to release some more to me? Base Rush When I joined Base Rush, I noticed it appeared to be a multiplayer-based game, so I went on the forums and invited some people to join my game. When they did, they each took a base. Then, the first round began. The objective was to rush your opponent's base then claim it. Once you had done that, you could kill your opponent. The four of us (me, syke444, iHuntFood and vanman2) began rushing the bases. syke lost his base pretty early on in the round, but nobody appeared to claim it. Then, when I was rushing to claim syke's base and kill him, I noticed the figure. As soon as I saw it, it jumped out of the base and ran away. When I went to look for it, I found it was gone. I also found other people were finding this problem similar. syke444: Some 2007 looking guy just took out my base! iHuntFood: nobody here looks like a 2007 player, syke vanman2: I SAW IT TOO Me: i think it's an ai, i've seen it in other games made by the same studio. syke444: Ah, okay. Then suddenly, the creator joined the game. I knew because he's got a certain setup where it says Creator on the leaderboard. Creator: nice to know you guys are enjoying my game syke444: Yeah, it's great. Creator: has he blessed you with his presence yet? vanman2: WHO Creator: the red one Creator: he's a key part of our developing strategy, you know... Me: what does he help you do? Creator: make the best games After that, the creator left, leaving us to ponder what exactly the AI does. We got bored soon after, and kept in touch, ready to investigate more games made by this studio. That night, I checked my few screenshots of the AI. It seemed that he didn't show up on them, which was odd. Might be a glitch in programming. Supreme Obby (visit 2) I was bored and visited the obby. I didn't bring any more people, just because. This time I anticipated the AI, and made it over stage 5, where I first met it. I was going well until stage 34 when the AI did the creepiest thing I'd seen it do - grab me in a chokehold and throw me off the map. Then my game crashed again,but this time, the crash screen said "every day we move further from god's light". I also noticed that it was evening, instead of day. The development channel syke444 sent me a link to a channel that he'd found when browsing the creator. The message he sent me read as follows syke444,13/2/2015 Hey man, Found a channel you might want to know about. It has to be accessed using Tor though, so use that if you can. Once I checked the channel I noticed how strange the videos were. They were all ROBLOX let's plays, and very odd ones at that. Quite a few of them had glitchy editing. However, one was very different from the other. Instead of there being a let's play, this had an opening that said "Developing Team!". Feeling very confused at this point, I continued to play the video. Suddenly, a name came up on the screen. However, it was EXTREMELY blurred and i could only make out 2 letters. Here was the name (* represents unknown letters) *e****p** The screen cut to badly filmed footage on a phone. It appears to be of somebody in an empty street running away. Although the camera is quite shaky, I could make out some masked figure chasing him. This went on for about 5 more minutes until the figure catches up with him and grabs him. He's about to scream when he gets stabbed by something, presumably a needle. After that, he collapses. The masked figure takes his phone, and the recording ends. Category:Marked for Review